


【Darnando】Melts Me

by xanthus_asaka



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 02:51:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18929803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xanthus_asaka/pseuds/xanthus_asaka
Summary: I possiblely will translate it to English someday.Means too much to me.





	【Darnando】Melts Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [machinegunkelly's Bad Things(feat.Camila Cabello)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=machinegunkelly%27s+Bad+Things%28feat.Camila+Cabello%29).



tips：R15，少量互攻，AU ，年龄操作，未完结。  
   
              年轻是一剂毒药   
                却未必能将我的骨骼融化。   
   
0   
    我的工作就是亲吻整个巴黎。穿西装的年轻人笑着说。略带口音的法语以一个哽咽的喉音结尾，他又用标准的伦敦英语和卡斯蒂亚语重复了两遍：女士们，先生们，今天我的工作是带您亲吻塞纳河的嘴唇。   
    Villa坐在河岸上，从他的角度可以看见年轻人光滑的侧影，衣衫鬓发被低地的春风吹得凌乱，一头金色的乱发在游船的玻璃门上折射出缤纷的色泽。他的头发很久没染了，靠近发际的地方露出毛茸茸的棕色，被风扬起时就会织成一道明显的分界线，而且在阿斯图里亚斯人的枕头上留下一根根细碎的棕色发丝。——当然了，事实上，他看不见这些，从河岸边的姜黄色砖石上只能看见一个高得惊人的影子手扶着栏杆站在五十分钟一班的航船上。就连船弦上请他帮忙留影照相的乘客也看不见这些，因为他实在是太年轻了，他的脸庞上甚至洋溢着一种青春的完美。那头金发衬得他不像一个以介绍景点为生的服务业者，而像是某所著名大学里意气风发的学生会主席。他的身形已然发育成人，但脸上残留的还是十五六岁的少年近乎秀美的英俊；他的牙齿已经开始被大麻的烟雾啮噬，但他的声音，带着一种积极而且热情的意味，还在拼命地藏匿着健康外表下的偏执灵魂。   
    游船开动了。随着引擎的轰鸣，甲板上拿着话筒的那个年轻人便转过身来，斜对着盘膝而坐的黑发男人的方位。他们的目光清楚地汇到一处。   
    David，他看见金发男孩摆出一个夸张的口型：Te amo。   
    Villa勾起嘴角作为回答。   
    塞纳河的河岸并不陡峭，但似乎是为了让巴黎人在闲暇时消磨时光，又在低平的河岸下加筑了供游人漫步休憩的行道，离河水不过几英尺的高度。选择乘船游览西岱岛的异乡来客甚至可以从所乘的游艇上直接看见这些坐在河岸边的当地人，把膝盖垂到水面上亲吻的情侣，坐在长椅上的老人，把身影融进建筑物的阴影中吸烟的白人男孩——如果再有情致一些，走上露天的船舷，那么连他们脸上或微笑或厌恶的神情，也能尽收眼底了。   
    当然，也有的人会专门来到这里，只为看看自己的恋人每日每夜用浸透了苦艾酒液却仍然清澈的嗓音把同样的话说了一遍又一遍，看他美丽的年轻人为了——用Fernando自己的话说——为了“贫穷的艺术”而苦苦挣扎。而Villa拖着饱受伤痛煎熬的躯体端坐着，几乎是目送着金发青年远去，一道长长的航迹云照耀着他的眼睛。   
    几个小时之前他还在试图挽留他，他说，留在他身边，他可以替他生活。但那男孩说他不能让自己的理想失去尊严，他必须回来。   
    回到塞纳河上鳞次栉比的船只中，回到河水的一声声叹息中。   
   
1   
    Fernando趁休息的间隙走到船尾去，在那里他点燃一支卷满尼古丁与酚类化合物的纸烟。粗糙的zippo打火机摩挲过他的掌心，银色外壳上用西班牙语刻着：堤岸记得我们的光阴。   
    他看见David坐在河岸上，像拉丁区的年轻人流行的那样，翘着膝盖，水波映出鞋子上Christian Loboutions的标志，耳机里放着Lil Yachty的说唱。这姿态让他想起自己和David曾在那道河堤上怎样地亲吻，他们在塞纳河支流废弃的桥墩下留下的那些涂鸦，——在沾满了油漆的沙地上他们双腿缠绕着吻在一起，肢体勾连缠绵，十指流连相扣，破旧的平底鞋被丙烯颜料的气味浸透。塞纳河畔有他们的每一次亲吻，他记得巴黎，所以那个在巴黎河畔把倒影留在河上的西班牙人也就永远镌刻在了他的记忆里。   
    他记得第一次遇见他，在夜行的艺术家们挥霍才华的一堵墙壁前，Fernando正捧着颜料寻找思路。蓄胡须的男人走过来，黑衬衫解开两个纽扣，纽约扬基队的棒球帽倒扣着，露出黑褐色的柔软的短发。Fernando记得那天Villa没有用发胶固定自己的发型，一道斜落下额头的刘海和三角形的胡须衬得他的脸颊凹陷，目光锐利，精心修剪过的双眉好像一对栖息在树梢上的鸟儿——当他微笑的时候，它们便扬起翅膀，舒展着英朗的羽翅。   
    总之，那男人走过来，问他的名字，然后用蹩脚的法语告诉Fernando，他是为了Fernando的画作而来的。他叫David，是个西班牙人，像Fernando的母亲一样。他已经从朋友那里听说了他的名字和年龄，他是特意来见他的。   
    倘若David来得及在晕倒之前听到Fernando的回答，或许爱情还不会出现的那么突然。   
    金发男孩闭上眼，将毒/品烟雾从口腔中呼吸出去。对于他来说，上一幕还是身无分文的法兰西混血儿在救护车里焦急地看着陌生人手上的针孔，下一刻就已经是美妙的情人在他那绿色的蓬蒂亚克火鸟中解开牛仔裤的纽扣了。   
    但有一件事是相同的，Fernando生来反感探听他人的琐事，David也是如此。直到一切结束之后，他们坐在跑车里抽烟，有着一对好看的金褐色眼睛的青年才问他，我是否可以请教你的年龄？   
    21．他小声说。我二十一岁。他把手掌覆在情人温暖的胸膛上。   
    David亲昵地靠过来，吻他燃尽的烟蒂。多么年轻。他好像自嘲般说。   
    难道你不年轻吗？Fernando笑着反问，他闻到自己的汽车座椅上留下了一阵好闻的香气，他凑过去，凑近那花香前调的主人，轻轻啃噬着那人亚麻色的皮肤：你明明这么地……娇嫩。   
    David既没有肯定也没有纠正他，他低下头，吻着年轻人汗湿的额头。很多天以后他才对他说：他从远方来，是因为衰老毁掉了他曾经拥有的一切。旁人以为这个富有的足球运动员是因为一次伤病而退役的，但其实不是。早在伤口被割开之前，疲惫和老迈就已经腐蚀了此处的骨骼。   
    Fernando说他同意。他等待着时间将他徒劳的灵魂摧毁，宛如等待落日对圣米歇尔桥献上古老而漫长的一吻。   
   
    “先生们，”他抬起头，看见圣母院的巨大阴影：“先生们，请注意看河岸的左侧。在七十年前这里曾是盟军的战地医院，但现在她的名字叫做法兰西岛皇冠上的明珠。”   
    “医院有什么意义吗？”他身边的一个黑人姑娘问他。“医院比教堂更重要吗？”   
    Fernando温柔而礼貌地打开脸上的笑容，像戴上一顶帽子：“对于有些人来说是这样的，亲爱的小姐。”   
   
2   
    下午四点。Fernando脱去西装，把它挂在船员们的衣帽间里，又换上一双轻便些的鞋子。   
    他看到David Villa照例在街那边等着他，蓝色的保时捷911混杂在一众旅行大巴车中，让人难以忽视。Villa没有鸣笛提醒他自己的存在，只是摇下车窗，露出一张在阳光下眼睛眯得很细的脸庞。   
    令Fernando感到惊讶的是，距离他们上一次见面不过数小时的距离，男人身上随意的休闲装却变成了一身上好的西装，细微的收腰和衬肩掩盖了他单薄的身形，显然是量体裁衣之作。Villa露出温和的目光，像是被逗笑了似的，拉了拉他金色的长发。   
    “我去见你的资助人了。”他对他解释道。然而事实是暗室昏黄的灯光下他心不在焉地捧着酒杯对Fernando说话，同时试图在沙发上以一个很古怪的姿势抱住他的恋人，橙色领带落到了Fernando的脸上。   
    “你知道，我也有一身西装。”Fernando坐在地上，倚着他的膝盖，发胶把他指尖划过的面料染得粘腻：“如果我和我的朋友都穿得正式些，那些老头儿的态度会不会有所改变？”   
    “丝毫不会。”Villa大笑道，“情况还是老样子——有的人劝你坚持下去，有的人说你一无是处。”   
    Fernando也拿过一个杯子，让酒精饮料顺着他的喉咙燃烧下去，其中有一些落到了David脚上。   
    “不过你并不后悔，不是吗？”Villa假装恼火地踢他。   
    “一点也不。”   
   
    当晚他们在Fernando的寝室里吞云吐雾，Fernando凑近他的脸颊点燃烟草。这时David问他，如果口袋里只剩下十几欧元，你会用它来做什么？   
    Fernando说，我会买一张登上埃菲尔铁塔的门票，看着整个巴黎，然后留下五分钱用来生活。   
    “这事儿我们已经做过了。”Villa笑着从腰后楼住他的小腹，可惜他的高度不足以背过身亲吻恋人的嘴唇，只能在情人的耳朵里留下几声甜蜜的呢喃。他的指节在少年颤抖的身体下上留下一阵阵凉意：“当我们在塔顶上，就像这样……”   
    “当然。”   
    Fernando转过身来，叹息着给了他一个真正的亲吻。但Villa躲开他的嘴唇，拿开烟卷，他的舌尖从Fernando耳垂上划过，“还记得那次你替我付了全部的医药费，却还不相信我要付钱买你的油画吗？”   
    “是啊，那之后四天我们去了埃菲尔铁塔。”Fernando胡乱地扯下他的领带，他们默然地等待对方手里的尼古丁燃烧殆尽，然后缓缓靠近，像一对还未接过吻的情侣。   
    他用目光描摹着空中的烟雾。他用目光灼烧情人的眼球。   
    “你说你从来没有见过埃菲尔铁塔——可是我从维基百科上看到，你年轻的时候曾好几次到过巴黎。”   
    他用一根未点燃的香烟轻轻地摩挲着David的胸膛。他胸前微微隆起的肌肉。光影构筑的修长而柔和的曲线。挺立的乳尖。Fernando自觉几乎是把瘦小的黑发青年挟持到了地毯上，当爱人的身形正好轻柔地落入他的臂膀，他有一种拥抱一个孩子的错觉。隔过过于轻薄的白衬衫，他轻柔地吻他的肌肤，锁骨，前胸，红润的腰侧，炙热的下腹。衣褶在他裸露的胸腹上留下两道窄瘦的红痕。   
    “你还记得。”David喃喃着说。他的眼睛半闭着，虚弱而温柔的纵容为年轻的恋人带来一种为人君王的快感。Fernando用一道溪水般的亲吻回答了他，纵身伴着轻如无物的叹息，任由自己的唇齿缓缓向下。向下。   
   
    “但那不是真正的巴黎。那没有你。”   
    Fernando当然记得。他每周都要路过十五次埃菲尔铁塔，平均每个工作日三次，记忆不是白白地提醒了他爱情在荒诞岁月里是如何地光彩。他记得埃菲尔铁塔上处处都是粉色的心形标志，用好看的油漆在地上写着，Place to kiss。他曾经陪伴不同的女孩去过那座塔尖，第一次是他的母亲，最后一次是他的情人。当然，后来他们分手了，Fernando也就最终失去了在那里亲吻一个女性的机会。   
    在巴黎唯一的城楼上他们相拥而吻，看不见旁人的目光，看不见生活的苦难，他们的身形凝固成一团永恒的风暴，一半对财富与孤独一无所知，一半对桀骜与疯狂心怀敬畏。Fernando眼前所见之物只有巴黎，巴黎，还有芳香的花瓣的唇吻。他仿佛浮在空中接吻。   
    他闭上眼。在痉挛中堵住他的亚当的嘴唇。在风暴中他几乎听见海潮的声音，城市的声音，夜的声音浩浩荡荡，从他们凄凉而又火热的陋室里穿过。他闭上眼，知道巴黎塔顶是相爱者没有生/殖：）器的高潮。只有一个吻的爱情。   
    他感到David失神地轻吻着自己的喉结。Fernando勉强支起身子，但臂弯里男人剧烈起伏的胸膛和蝴蝶般翻动的眼睫让他再次俯下身去，重重地送给他一个亲吻，然后附身吮吸他的胸膛。   
    “Díos mio.”David搂住他，把手指插入他的发丝。Fernando抚慰着他手背上绷紧的脉络和冰凉的皮肤，隐约想起不记得在哪本书上看到的句子：男人的记忆都是诗化的。而在那诗歌意象构筑的世界里，爱人是唯一的霸主。 

 

“生活在别处。”——兰波

3   
    Fernando第一次做爱是在自己那辆早已过时的美国汽车里，和有生以来第一个愿意花真正艺术品的价格买下他的画作的顾客。他不希望这次性：）行为看起来那么像是某种令人不齿的交易，因此他从未告诉过David，在那之前，他是童男。  
    他没有孩子需要供养，也没有罪恶需要救赎，但他还是做出了一个很多犯罪、吸毒还不买避孕套的男孩儿才会做出的选择；他和那个独自住在法国的可怜的西班牙女人大吵一架，然后开着后者的汽车，连行李也没有，一路超速直到巴黎城外97号汽油要两欧元一升的加油站。那时他十七岁，在布列塔尼半岛长大，被一个笑起来满脸都是皱纹、说话信誓旦旦的老师夸奖得误以为能以艺术为生。 他申请了三次国立高等美术学院，最后一次落选时也才二十岁出头——他画得很认真，但是太小了，石膏像和玻璃瓶挤出了一道宽阔的、难看的空白。白发苍苍的监考官看了他一眼，在他身边停留了片刻，然后说：“走吧，年轻人，现在已经不是萨尔瓦多·达利的时代了。”   
    为了考试，他故意穿了最破旧的一件T恤，倒是恰好派上用场。他到河岸边去画他没完成的涂鸦，内容是一朵睡莲，还有成百上千他也说不出名字的颜色。   
    在他画画的时候有一个人来了，一个可怜的艺术爱好者，没把“购买”两个字说得更清楚些就晕倒在他身旁。Fernando此前从未听说过对方的名字，但还是报了警，把那个英俊的男人送到医院。他没有医保，也付不起钱，所以当他未来的恋人从昏迷中醒来的时候，听到的第一句话是：你有医疗保障卡吗？   
    不算一个浪漫的开头。David告诉Fernando他是外国人，并且责怪年轻的艺术家没有认真听他讲话。幸好他替法国人付了钱，而且笑着感谢Fernando素不相识地守在他身边。   
    Fernando说没关系，他反正也无事可做。 

    他们一起离开时已是巴黎的深夜，Villa头上裹着一圈薄薄的纱布，跌跌撞撞地爬进Fernando停在小巷里的汽车。Fernando搀扶着他在副驾驶座上坐正，大约二十五分钟后，他转过身，按住黑发青年的下颌骨，让他凑近自己。   
    一见钟情大概发生在漫长的几个小时里，他看着他昏迷不醒的脸庞，细瘦的双颊像一个倒三角形把白色枕头割开，长长的棕色睫毛覆盖下来，像在做一场令人心疼的梦；感到此时不失热忱的回应唐突得有些不真实。Fernando把他的双腿架到肩头，然后又试图去吻他的眉眼。David微微睁开眼，伸手抓住Fernando的长发，笑着把它们揉得凌乱。Fernando害羞地笑了笑。他分开他纤细的脚踝，让男人的小腿触碰到自己的髋骨，然后再次俯下身。   
    这次他终于触碰到了David的嘴唇。他舔舐他的双唇，这个动作使他看上去像某种可爱的小动物，他的驯兽师抚摸着他背上突起的每一个细小的关节，顺着骨骼和雀斑点燃他的喘息。   
    Fernando 打开顶灯，让对方在密闭而促狭的空间里看见自己的身体。他的每块白皙的肌肉。他胸口罗马数字的纹身。淡褐色的雀斑点缀在他柔软而致密的腹部，修长明确的人鱼线衬托着他的伴侣的双手格外小巧。十三四岁的时候他曾经对自己身体上突然出现的这些瑕疵怨恨不已，但现在他不再讨厌自己那些不足称道的皮肤光泽上的缺陷，在黑夜中，那些雀斑让他显得年轻而富有活力，而且随时都保有一种即将融入暗处的神秘感。   
    David也注意到了这一点。当他以坐姿的形态叹息着将年轻的活力容纳入自己的身体，把头枕在他宽阔的肩头，他轻声说：你永远都不会知道自己有多美丽。是啊。美丽。   
    他们谈了很多话题，衰老，死亡，生活。最后Fernando问，你住在哪里？   
    Dave说，他一直没有自己的房子。他来巴黎三个月了，住在某家希尔顿酒店的顶层。   
    于是他拉着他的手登上高而陡的台阶，登上巴黎弄巷的深处，那些断袖之癖者曾于几个世纪之前在此受刑的阶梯。Fernando从他脱掉的衣服里看见了路易威登和Kenzo的商标，但他并不在乎，他只是拉着他的手到自己称得上简陋的床榻边，让他坐下——Fernando时常回想起这一幕，就像年轻的弗洛伦蒂诺·阿里萨，回忆起从远方收到费尔明娜的来信。从那一天开始，有人给他的人生画了一面黄旗，向路过的每一个看客宣告：这是一个有情人的男人。所以他终于也没有告诉David，这是一种他从未经历过的情感，他不知从何说起，也就没有出口。对于肉体上的爱情他还是一个绝对的新人，但他喜欢这一切，所以也就没有拒绝。   
    他在睡梦中攥住了男人的手。第二天早上，他没有发现Villa轻轻地吻了他的指尖，把那双稚嫩而粗糙的手放回其主人的胸口。 

    他继续去参加考试，题目是评述戈雅的某幅作品。他在试卷上写：画得很好，但我不知道有什么意思。对不起。油画家的名字让他想起母亲，想起自己在这里无所事事地画画，而比他富有得多的人也应该做好随时被生活夺走一切的准备，比如在一间简陋的一般只有学生租住的房间里醒来，周围堆满了颜料。他想那人的眼睛一定昏昏沉沉，像比利牛斯山上的风暴。   
他拿上准考证就走了。午后他带Dave去看他画的睡莲，在那段并不实际存在的河流边，他堵上了他的嘴唇。 

4   
    他在夜里极慌乱地梦见死亡。他从窒息般的境里醒来，发现自己被Fernando的肩膀紧紧地裹住。   
    年轻人像无家可归者需要一条毯子那样，把他仔细地包裹在怀里，蠕动的胃低着他削瘦的脊椎。Fernando的手滑到他腰上，扇动着长而卷的眼睫，睡意朦胧地说：不要走。   
    David没有问Fernando怎么知道他在想什么。他握住男孩干燥发红的双手，它们正温柔地捏起被角，试图拭去他双颊上的眼泪。Fernando把头埋在他还存留着香水气息的颈项间，小声用西班牙语对他说：不。死亡比这糟得多。死亡比相拥而眠糟糕得多。   
    而入睡比活在梦里糟糕得多。David哭着说。你了解我，Fer，你一定了解。   
    No Quien Más.金发男孩回答。他的头发上有一股洗发水的味道，把David一下从梦里拉回现实。 

    这个世界上有两种梦想家，一种渴望温情，一种渴望绝对的理性。奇怪的是，容易疯狂地去爱的人却往往都是后者——他们的爱激烈而且没有理由，尽管这类人士时常把理想看得比爱情重要，他们却愿意为爱人献出灵魂与肉体上的一切。就像达利与加拉，聂鲁达与马蒂尔德，里尔克与卢·莎乐美那样，他们渴望拥抱，渴望亲吻，渴望融为一体，在对方肉体的大陆上驰骋，却又在悱恻的灵魂中保持一定的距离。   
    当费尔南多画画的时候，有人对他说：萨尔瓦多的时代过去了。其实卡达盖斯人的浪漫远远没有过时，费尔南多渴望的，也就是像西班牙画家所做的那样，“与心上人独一无二地缠绵”。至于地位，年龄，财富，都改变不了什么。   
    但同时他又是如此渴望命运能成全他的艺术理想，很长一段时间里，他每天奔走在大街小巷，向素不相识的人推销自己的作品，为路过的陌生人画素描。最后他找到了委曲求全的方式，在游船上介绍城市的艺术，既可以在面对不同的男人和女人时保持他的神秘，又可以勉强维持生活。   
    他至今不知道David身上发生过什么，但他不关心，也不在乎。有时费尔南多想象他是一个不慎败给歌利亚的君主。在他，David就是绝对的神秘。   
    他从来不看足球，但是为了他的大卫王，他搜索了谷歌上能找到的所有关于David Villa的视频。他看见他穿着一件白色的球服，肩部的蓝色色块设计衬得他肤色灰白，笑容满面。   
    Fernando觉得David不属于以上任何一种人，他属于那种为别人创造梦想的人——但一定有某件事发生了，让他的小腿残缺，不能长久地站立，不能奔跑，也不能创造。让他不爱慕一个落魄英雄应有的纸醉金迷的生活，却向往委身于一栋七十平方米的公寓房里的共同居住。他不知道。他只是无数次地理解过那种空有理想而没有天赋的感受。   
    在布列塔尼人狭小而温暖的卧室里，他们用爱情安抚着理想破灭的痛苦。在Fernando果绿色的床单上，他品尝着他精：）液的味道，尝到一种饿狼互相舔舐伤口时的带来的悲哀与同情。 

    金发青年把这个想法和朋友说了。在一个阳光和煦的咖啡厅座位上，Fernando端着一杯卡布奇诺，把关于梦想的创造和某件事的打击的一切告诉了Sergio和Pepe——两个拉丁裔画家都是他的朋友，喜爱热闹，精通音乐的那种朋友。   
    “你真是个矛盾的人。”Sergio说，“你分明希望他变得和你一样软弱，却偏偏又喜欢他的坚强。”   
    “这简直毫无道理可言。我又不是米兰·昆德拉笔下的人物。”Fernando大笑着回答。“我不软弱。我只是失败而已。”   
    “确实有点。”Pepe也假装凝重地插入了谈话，他已经是几个孩子的父亲，却酷爱Fernando和Sergio那些轻浮而且卖弄文识的玩笑：“Fernando，告诉我，一个人到底有多失败才会穿着那些花衬衫在街上走来走去？嗯？”   
    “那个确实挺丑的。”Fernando用手托着双颊，往咖啡厅外的遮阳篷里移了移。他不太喜欢阳光，它们总是再一次刺痛他脸上晒伤的瘢痕。Sergio则在太阳底下笑的开心，他的影子在Fernando只剩下咖啡和牛奶的杯子里晃来晃去。   
    “说真的，你还没有见过他拿手包的方——算了。我可不想拆散一对情侣。”Pepe仿佛自顾自地回忆起了什么：“不过，说实话，Fernando，在我把你的签名指给David看的时候，我从未想象过你们会互相吸引。我得承认，在我眼里，你一直是那种会把保持孤独看得比什么都重要的画家。”   
    “我确实是。”Fernando若有所思地说：“就在几年之前，我坚信自己对女孩儿们的恐惧，只是出于艺术观点上的冷漠。谁又能想到我现在竟坐在这里，正儿八经地谈论着一份同性之爱呢？” 

 

5   
    他们在酒吧里喝酒，听吉他手劣质的民谣，然后一起跳舞。当然，David是无法跳舞的，他们只是搂抱在一起，笨拙地转来转去，不时还得迎接Pepe别出心裁的玩笑。   
    “Pepe Rena，你怎么对我的一切都这么有意见？”David笑着去推搡男人的光头，有点像一只试图够到高处树枝的狗熊，酒精让他的脸颊微微泛红：“偷偷嘲笑别人的衣着打扮很有意思吗？Pepe？”   
    “我们确实不能跳舞。”Fernando耸耸肩，“这太奇怪了。”   
   “Está bien。”David捧着他的脸颊。他的手掌与他下颌的弧度如此契合，几乎像是法国电影的男女主人公：“Podemos besar.”   
    Fernando感到快乐，连他自己都诧异于其久违的那种快乐。在舞池的灯光里他用鼻尖顶撞他的鼻尖，他的唇齿触碰到David的嘴唇，温暖的，干燥的，薄得几乎锋利的双唇。他像汲水般汲取着那双小而薄的嘴唇。   
    当他们分开的时候，Sergio和Pepe恰好在一旁说起，Fernando很久没有去向自己的资助人寻求帮助了，甚至连一封电子邮件都没有。   
    “上次我给你打电话，你说你在拉德芳斯。”Fernando倒是表现得完全不感兴趣，不过Pepe好像觉察到了尴尬，大大咧咧地走过来隔在两个恋人之间，“你究竟在干些什么啊，David？”   
    David放开Fernando，端起酒杯。   
    “我还不知道这能不能成功。”他迟疑地说。“如果，也许……如果真的能成功的话，我想我大概算是找了份工作吧。”   
    “真的吗？”Pepe和其他几个身材高大的朋友立刻围拢过来，把Fernando挤到了一旁：“恭喜你，David——你终于有点正事可干了。这下可不能再颓废了吧。”   
    “我比Fernando有精神多了。”David走过来，从Fernando的眼眶拂过他的眉骨：“你脸上的黑眼圈总是这么重。你最近有什么作品要忙吗，Bae？”

    Fernando露出一丝腼腆的微笑。他不能告诉他，自己一直熬夜看那些无聊的足球比赛录像。

    他们互相干扰着挤进酒店的房间。David轻轻环绕着他的腰肢，问他，你会介意吗？   
    介意什么？Fernando醉醺醺地问。出轨？搬家？自杀？   
    你该清醒一下了。Dave吻了吻他，他们仍以跳舞般的方式紧贴着，对方的面孔近得模糊：我是说，那个，刚刚我提到的那件事。   
    我喜欢你有自己的生活。Fernando仍然是一副睡眼朦胧的神态，但他动作轻柔，抚摸着David脑后细碎的发丝，假装宿醉的技术拙劣到极点。不，他呢喃着说，我知道你腿上的伤痕不是摔倒留下的创口。但我不在乎。我当然希望你能开始一段新生活，无论你曾经被谁伤害过。   
    我曾经为了理想抛弃了爱情。David垂下眼帘回避着他的目光：我不希望再抛下谁。   
    但男孩只是抚摸着他的胸膛，那动作一半像是调情，一半是无意识的亲昵。   
    不会的。我将跟在你身边，像一块讨厌的伤疤。   
    你不讨厌。Villa呻吟着。或许他是在叹息，但眼前的年轻人显然已不再关心。男人把手掌覆在少年柔韧而修长的手背上。他们十指相扣了片刻，然后Fernando揽着他的腰身，把自己入侵到一个占有绝对优势的位置。   
    David感受着年轻的恋人。他身体的灼热。欲望的慷慨。激情的昂扬。他品尝着他的衣物，轻柔的休闲西装布料，缓缓勾勒出轮廓，膝盖着地，令其湿润并且变得使人垂涎。   
    David跪下来，任意Fernando胡乱地拉拽他的短发。他近于情不自禁地闭上双眼，尽管他已经很久没有在这种时候这样做了。他合着眼，仔细地撩拨着情人身体上最敏感的皮肤，混杂在血液里的乌青的爱情，因充血而膨大的未经世事的神经。他听见Fernando发出一声沙哑的微小喉音，然后重重地向后倒在长沙发上。   
    男人汗湿的头颅凌驾了Fernando的视线。西班牙人闭上眼吻过Fernando的小腹，然后略微抬着头，认真而清醒地看着他说：你不失败。总有一天你会成功的，Fernando。而我也将像所有追名逐利的艺术爱好者一样，对你卑躬屈膝。   
    他再次垂下头。Fernando痉挛式地从冰凉的皮革坐垫上弹起，绷紧了小腿的肌肉，修长的腰身在不自觉的快乐中轻轻摇曳，然后是片刻令人害羞的失声呜咽。 

    后来，在Fernando工作的游船上有几个人要求和他合影。其中一个男孩穿着巴黎圣日尔曼队的球衣，红色描边的巨大数字令他在人群中脱颖而出。他们说，自己从Villa的Facebook上看到他的照片。偶像的朋友也是他们的偶像，男孩儿们想和他合影。   
    你还会注册社交软件？晚上男孩怀疑地问正在玩手机的男人，我还以为你还活在黑莓手机的时代呢。   
    我确实有。Villa笑道。以前是俱乐部在管，后来……偶尔也自己用用。   
    在 Fernando的要求下他们互递了好友申请。一个小时后他收到数十条新消息提醒，有一个人留言问他和 David有什么关系。David说，告诉他你是我的一切。   
    他抱着滑稽的心态照办了，几分钟后却收到一连串由爱心与点赞组成的回复。Fernando笑着指给David 看 ，“这些人可真奇怪。”   
    “他们确实有点。”大卫点头称是。

“And I love the way you breath  
        Melts Me like novacaine”  
6  
Fernando接到一份工作，有人要他在一面空荡荡的墙壁上装饰一些壁画。一面空空如也的灰墙，其所有者或许是个想要吸引顾客的杂货铺店主，或许是妄图给这废弃物增添一些色彩的退休建筑师。  
 总而言之，他高兴地拎起了油漆桶和一罐罐颜料，那是一种轻飘飘的、脱离大地的兴奋。  
 他开始画画了。今天，在这里，他可以画出Fernando曾经做不到的一切……他可以画一个精妙的人体翻倒在地，一个运动员倒在草坪中捂着自己的脚踝，在那双痛苦的眼睛里，是一个陌生来客亲吻自己爱人的倒影。他可以画一个幻境，一切都归于绿色，从诗歌中沉淀下来的绿色，碧绿的清风拂过他筋脉拘挛的手腕……  
 就像在梦里一样。他凝视着自己画下的那团东西——在现实生活中他从来没有过这样的画作——看了一会儿，然后意识到他必然是处在一个梦境里。  
 他睁开眼，举起双手放在眼前。  
 床头的灯光残存着昏黄，在巴黎的午夜里，楼房外是种种喧嚣，掩埋了年轻人双手的微微颤抖，和恋人轻轻闪动的细腻而修长的眼睫。  
Fernando一直知道，他的手，大脑，双足，声带，或许不像旁人那样有天赋；但他从未如此嫌恶自己的身体，以至于认定自己的十指只在欢爱而非艺术中找到慰藉。他开始意识到世界上切切实实地存在生而出众的人，只要凭借某一个器官的辛劳便足以阔绰余生。他面前就有一个。  
Fernando低下头，他的父亲已经死去，他的母亲在洞察了儿子这种艺术天赋上的残疾后果断抛弃了他的所有联系方式。他的生命中有的是另一个角色。一个比他年长，却不以智者和国王形象出现的角色。  
Dave的父母又在哪里呢？他在年少无知的时候也像自己一样偏执而劳累吗？他死去的恋人，死去的家乡，死去的热情又在哪里？Fernando看着他细长而略微下坠的双目在黑夜里半合，睡得那么不安稳却没有醒来，想到那人有那么多的故事没有和他分享，他们本来有多少欢笑可以在这间狭小的卧室里响起。但是没有，从来没有。因为他的痛苦，David从来不讲自己以前的事。  
 像往常一样，他凑过去，吻了吻男人的嘴唇，然后重新入睡。在他轻轻吮吸David薄而湿润的下唇时，听到后者口齿不清的梦呓：Por favor.Por favor, mi dulce.  
Fernando强忍着没有把他叫醒。

Fernando接到一个电话，男人的声音，讲西班牙语。  
 “Villa不在这里。”他答道。“他去里昂了。几天后才能回来。”  
 那人叹了口气就挂断了，没有说谢谢，但电话里的声音悦耳而清晰，不知怎地，Fernando想象出一张介于中年与青年之间的俊逸脸庞。  
 但第二天他又接到了同样的电话，而且这次在得到肯定的答复之后，为可怜的Fernando留下了一句谢谢——“这么说，他是在工作了？”  
Villa确实在工作。有人打电话给他，要他做一位年轻球员的经纪人。Fernando以前未曾见过他这样认真的一面，因此说到这件事时难免有几分恼火，却又含着任何人都无法比拟的温存；每日望着他套上一身Fernando所见过的最窄瘦的西装，足履轻盈，在皮鞋的尖头中敲击出清脆的脚步声。法国人陪伴他去了南特，在确信David仍旧乐意终日耳闻与足球有关的名词之后，便也恋恋不舍地放开了爱人的手臂。  
 但是Fernando很快就忘记了有人为Villa来过电话。一部分原因是他也要工作，一部分是缘于年轻人正趁无人陪伴之机摄入大量的毒*物。在trap的缓慢节奏里，他和朋友们坐在烟雾缭绕的小酒馆中，感觉就像把指甲涂成绿色的 Wiz Khalifa。  
Fernando打心底里喜欢这种绿色植物的掌状枝叶，它让他忘记梦想，尤其忘记David是怎样顶着秘密爱情的压力，却轻而易举地举世闻名；而他又是如何在无数个夜晚——尽管是有一个或者两个女孩陪伴的夜晚里——辗转反侧，痛哭流涕。他不愿意回到现实中。那紫色凝结的烟雾让他发现一种秘密，一种只有被世间遗忘的天才所感受到的痛苦，人们常说致幻者不可轻易服用的原因。  
 有时他变得稍稍理智一点，于是想到既然David重新浮现在人们视野中，他必然也会随之变得出名起来。  
 更多时候，他抽着烟，脑海里只希望去到只剩他和David的境地，在那里他的男人看着他画画，只是画画，只有他们二人。  
 还有巴黎的河水静静流淌。

 我们还能变得年老吗？他和David视频通话，我感觉如此美妙，仿佛时间只是一种重力，而我们永远都不会下沉。  
 “你该少抽些烟了，”David很中肯地回答，“再让我看到那些手工卷制的烟条，我立刻就把它们从你手里夺走。”  
 电话铃响了。Fernando伸手去拽家用电话的提手，来电显示是Sergio Ramos的名字。David突然变得很惶恐，他问，最近有你不知道的人试图联系我吗？  
 好像是有。Fernando歪着脑袋想了片刻，他没有留下名字，只留下了两声叹息。

7  
Fernando站在画廊里，观察着有没有人在他的水彩画前驻足。其中有一副是他梦中反复出现的那个主题——挂着奖牌的运动员搂着他的恋人拥吻，一条模拟出来的纸张裂痕下，一个腿上受了伤的男孩独自倒在地上。他身上穿着红蓝相间的队服。  
 只有一个人在这幅画面前站了很久：但是没有拍照，也没有看它右下角的名字，更没有向名牌上的价格投去象征性的一瞥。最后那男人走过来，口气很生硬地说，我想见一见这幅画的作者，Fernando Torres。  
 您找我做什么？他语调有些惊奇地问，我就是Fernando Torres。  
 太好了。那人用西班牙语小声嘟囔，几乎是一种直觉，让Fernando一下想起电话那端的嗓音：我早就想见见您了。我只是想要告诉您一个故事，我看了您的画，我想您能听懂这一切。我想听听您的看法。  
Fernando有种很不好的预感。

 他几乎是被拖着来到了咖啡厅，就是在他和Pepe、Sergio常常聚会的那间餐厅附近。那个忧心忡忡的男人拉着他坐下，Fernando这才发现他有自己想象中的一张英俊脸庞，甚至更加年轻，几乎可以说是对同性有致命吸引力的那种类型——但他眉宇间刻着的皱纹显然不是弱冠之年可以比拟的。  
 “你画的很好。”他开头就说。  
Fernando没有回答他。  
 “真的——我是说，这幅画让我想起了很多事。”不知名的男人把眼神移向别处：“从前有一个这样的少年，他有天赋，努力，沉默寡言，信仰虔诚……直到长大成人，他每日祈祷。然后他发现自己爱上了另一个男人，一个耶和华所不允许他爱的人。”  
 他没有自报姓名，甚至没有报上David的名字，但还是成功令Fernando明白了他的来意。金发男孩的眼睛里带着讥诮：“你下一句话该不会要说，现在他就坐在你面前吧？”  
 “当然不会。”一阵尴尬的沉默，那人把凌乱的发丝埋进双手，“我刚刚从监狱里出来……因为几年前我亲手开枪击中了那个男孩。”  
 男人有一头柔软而富有光泽的褐色头发。他的皮肤是与之相配的干净的亚麻色，旁人可以想象他细腻的面庞上曾闪耀怎样的光泽，曾留下过怎样的泪水，令其原本阴沉的脸色也焕发出高贵的错觉。  
 “我们曾经是那么幸福的一对儿……除了那个小小的问题，我们分享着同一个性别。不过，当然了，他要追求他的足球梦想。”陌生人仿佛突然变得恼火了起来，那个Fernando一直感到他在隐隐回避的名字，突然以一种如此古典的发音响起：“你大概不知道David Villa是从哪里来到巴黎的吧？在我年轻的时候，我们住在一个几乎可以被叫做村庄的小镇上，如此落寞，如此与世隔绝，很少有人想着离开。但是他不一样……他有野心……他从小就希冀着离开这个地方，离开让他的家人痛苦的那种贫穷。他要成为世界冠军，成为救世主，成为一座城市的核心人物。他当然不会让歧视和怀疑终结他的职业生涯。”  
 “我当然知道。”Fernando平静地说：“这都在维基百科上写着呢，先生。”  
 “他不愿意承认我。”出现在David梦呓里的那个人托着腮说，语气称不上不真诚，但至少是轻描淡写的：“在我们二十五岁以后……他开始变得有名，言语很难形容的知名。在大街上人们走过来和他握手，在餐厅里，我们很难一起吃完一顿完整的晚饭……我能做的只是一遍又一遍地和别人解释我是他的朋友。  
 “但我们终于还是无法忍受了。”David过去的恋人坐在Fernando面前，“他一度想要和我结婚……但唯一能提起他兴趣的就是需要花多少钱才能说服那些和他熟悉的记者，放弃报道这个新闻的机会。他完全变了。从一个在玛丽亚塑像前哭泣的少年变成了一个彻头彻尾的名人。我们分开了。  
 “故事还没有结束。大概两三年之后，我在电视上看到他受伤了，伤得很重，很可能影响他所谓的一生。那个圣诞节他回到了图里亚……他已经很多年没有回过家乡了。他对我说，他想明白了，要重新开始生活。不再隐瞒。”  
Fernando眯着眼睛看着他，金色的刘海和长发，与男人的褐发褐眼大相径庭：“那真是太遗憾了。”  
 “后面的故事你都知道了。”对方只是耸了耸肩，挪动了一下身体，他面前的饮料尚还完全没有挪动过：“我们喝醉了，醉的很厉害。我冲着他打着石膏的腿开了一枪……然后一切就都结束了。他告诉媒体，他自己摔伤了腿；我则被加上伤害他人的罪名，在牢狱里慢慢忏悔自己的过错。”  
 金发男孩站起身来。  
 “您说完了吗，先生？”  
 “算是吧。”  
 “那么你应该知道——你说的这一切都无法改变我对他的看法。”  
 “不，我不是这个意思。”男人没有站起身挽留他，但他呆坐在那里，眼神中停留着痛苦：“不，年轻人，我想告诉你的是……不要把这份爱转化成恨。”  
Fernando笑了。“我为什么会这么做？”  
 “你的恋人现在敢于公布自己的取向了，我很高兴，但是……我相信他仍然乐意回到他人的视野中，那些冲突也还是依旧存在。你们都在做着追逐名利的工作，我的朋友。总有一天，你得选择在这两者中放弃一个。”  
 他朝Fernando眨了眨眼。年轻人思索了片刻，无奈地挥挥手，终于没有道再见便匆匆离去了。

Fernando路过常去的咖啡厅，在那里他看到熟识的男招待向自己的艺术家朋友挥手。他头痛欲裂，想走过去点一杯加冰的龙舌兰。  
 令他大脑里上演撕心裂肺过程的，其实不完全是突然出现在他生活中的过去——他了解David，他爱得总是那么盲目，那么毫无理由，忏悔时又是那么地真切，在这件事中很难断定他和他的情人谁的过错更多。令Fernando挥之不去的是那人的最后一番话，他曾无数次想方设法回避的一个话题。  
 他和David分开的时间已经够多了。无论他在二十五岁之后是否还能赢得一个青年画家应有的名气，情况肯定只会变得更糟。更何况他的资助人和购买者总是少之又少，姗姗来迟，Fernando不禁怀疑热情这跟无的之矢还能在欧元铸成的调色盘上飞翔多久。  
 在他走路的时候，布列塔尼人情不自禁地注意到一些奇怪的场景正在街头上演。一种难以言喻的出格。比如今天狂风大作，巴黎的春天却没有将他的头发梳理得凌乱。  
 他推开酒馆的玻璃门，又一阵突如其来疼痛袭击了他的大脑。他俯下身，示意迎面而来的服务生自己需要帮助。

8  
Fernando从昏迷中醒来。  
Villa用一种他预料之外的挑战般的目光看着他，他也无辜地盯着男人的眼睛。过了一会儿，他觉得David的目光好像松动了片刻，于是立刻可怜兮兮地开口道：  
 “有人在咖啡店打了我一拳……”  
 令Fernando吓了一跳的是，他的声音沙哑而苍老，从喉咙深处不舒服的摩擦中诞生，仿佛刚从几十个小时的睡眠中恢复一样。为了不毒害恋人的听觉，他赶忙闭上嘴巴。霎时间一片惨白的沉默，失去清醒神志之前他正在考虑的那件事，此刻纷纷回溯到他干渴的口唇边。  
 “恭喜你，”David慢悠悠地说，“第一次品尝到了毒（：品中毒的感受。”  
 “什么？”这回他的声音基本和纸张的撕裂声无异了。  
 “医生说你应该已经出现过不止一次幻觉了。”David半是责怪地拨开他头顶遮住眼睛的头发，他的手指在Fernando额头上留下不真切的触感，年轻人这才意识到自己头上裹着一层厚厚的纱布：“你为什么不告诉我？”  
Fernando指指自己的嘴唇。  
David拿过来一个医院里的塑料杯，把冰块放在他唇上。然后他俯下身，吻住男孩干渴的双唇，把清脆而寒冷的温度缓缓转换成唇齿相融的甘甜。他们互相亲吻了很久，Fernando搂住了他的脖子，轻轻吮吸着他夹杂着冰块触感的舌尖。  
 “多么奇妙的巧合。”David轻声说，“我们第一次见面就是在医院。”  
 “先不说这个。”几十个小时前的往事正一幕幕地浮现：“我有重要的事情和你说——David，我要放弃我的艺术生涯了。”  
 西班牙人一时间没有听懂他的话。  
Fernando松开了David，后者瘦小的身体一下支撑不住，几乎埋到了他胸前。  
 “你大概还没有完全恢复。”David不满地用来自欧洲南方的语言说：“你需要一个人监管你的打火机，Fer，这样你也就不至于错过——”  
 “不，”Fernando此刻也觉得自己在胡言乱语了，“你不明白。David，我有很多事要告诉你。你不用担心。我要做的只是——只是避免在你身上发生过一次的事再次发生。”  
 “你在说什么啊？”  
 “我受到了忠告——不，警告。David。我已经不会出名了。更何况，现在这样徒劳无益地浪费时间，牺牲了我那么多本来应该用于周围人身上的时间和精力。所以，维持爱情和友情的最好去路就是放弃这个职业啦。”  
Fernando意识到自己句末的语气词发音得太不真实。“好吧，”他补充道，“事实上，有人对我说，爱情和事业是不能并存的。但是我愿意为了你放弃一切成为职业艺术家的可能性，David。”  
 他这番表白没有起到预料中的浪漫效果。他们的视线仍然互相勾连，再次陷入几分钟前那种窘迫的对视中。  
 最后还是Fernando先开了口：“你刚刚好像说我错过了什么？”  
David叹了口气——不知为何Fernando联想到了他先前的恋人——从牛仔裤兜中拿出手机。他给他看Instagram界面上被点赞了几十万次的一张照片：“我本来想告诉你，你的画作出名了……不过，和你的'要事'比起来，它又算得了什么呢。”  
 他假装讽刺地笑了一声：“究竟是谁告诉你了这样的话？”  
   
 “深一点。”他哀求道，“再深一点。David。”  
David俯下身堵住了他的嘴唇。男人锁骨上的汗珠滑落到他肩上。Fernando搂着他微微染湿的黑色短发，对他说：“我不在乎过去也不在乎未来，亲爱的。我只在乎现在。现在。绝对喜悦，绝对虔诚。”  
 “我知道。”他随着身体的颤动缓缓回答。“只是偶尔要因为社交网站上多出来的几百个粉丝改变心意。”  
Fernando害羞地笑了。

 “你确定吗？”David在手机屏幕上点击出一个号码，难以置信地望着Fernando。  
Fernando扬起一根眉毛。天气很热，他把鬓发别到了脑后，看起来丝毫不像一个前几日还深受幻觉迫害的青年。  
 “我曾经是一个信徒。”David解释道，“我无法不比其他人更重视情义——所以我拼命地保护了自己的隐私。”他的嘴唇颤抖着。“主要是为了保护我从前的恋人。我留着他的号码，只是为了避免多事之秋再次出现。”  
 “我没有怀疑你。”Fernando从背后揽住他。  
 “告诉我。”男人按住Fernando的手臂：“你会因为我向你隐瞒了这件事而愤恨吗？”  
Fernando温柔地咬了一下他的耳垂。  
 “打你的电话吧。把你想说的告诉他……一切就都结束了。”  
David抿起嘴唇，紧张地听着扬声器里的嘟嘟声，显示屏上的字母很快就从八个变成了六个，随即是无线电波长久而沙哑的呻吟。  
 电话接通了，但是谁都没有开口。Fernando敢肯定他等了大约五十秒钟，才听闻David从嘴中掏出一个微小的声音：“Patric。”  
 “David。你想要什么？”  
 “不，我不是那个意思。”David痛苦地捂住双眼。Fernando离开了他，坐在沙发上听完了他们的对话：“我只是想和你道歉。”  
 “……那应该是我说的话。”名叫Patric的男人语气相当平淡：“对你，还有……对你的朋友。我很快就会离开法国。你们不必担心。”  
 “我没有担心。”David把他的嘴唇贴近了话筒：“我不会忘记过去，但也不会重演过去。还有——Pat——对于以前的那些混账事儿，我真的很抱歉。”  
 “你没有错。”话筒里传来一声轻笑，“听到你开始了一段新生活，我很高兴，David………如果你要怪罪的话，就怪罪我们的年龄吧。年轻虽然是一剂毒药，却无法将我们的心灵融化。”  
 “你说的对。”David说。“再会了。”  
 “再见。”

End  
   
 “Dave，看那幅海报……上面的运动员真是太丑了……”  
 “拜托，路易斯·恩里克和梅西可是这个世界上最好的足球运动员！最好的足球教练和运动员！你怎么能讨厌他们？”  
 “我不知道。可是从画了那幅画开始……这两个颜色就让我恶心……”  
 “为什么？？”  
 “大概——可能是平行宇宙里另一个Fernando比较讨厌巴塞罗那吧……”

“？？？”  
 


End file.
